


Getting in the Spirit

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Destiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Cas surprises Dean with a little Christmas spirit. Okay, a lot of Christmas spirit...





	Getting in the Spirit

Dean shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and tossed it onto one of the library chairs, before moving to the makeshift entertainment area. He had been investigating disappearances that had been happening a little too close to home, just a few towns over. Well, at least the commute wasn’t bad. But, since Sam had been at the library all day researching, Dean was left alone to play detective.  
It had been over twelve hours since Dean had left the bunker, and he was stoked to be home. The stale air was welcoming as his boots clomped against the stone floors. Now, all he wanted to do was put his feet up and watch an old movie.  
But, instead of a dark, calm entertainment room, he was greeted by thousands of colorful lights. The lights glittered throughout the room, swirling over several of the stone columns lining the walls. Along the back wall, beside the large television, was a seven-foot-tall Christmas tree, complete with an eclectic array of ornaments. Dean approached the tree, his eyes flicking between the white lights that spiraled up it’s fresh branches.   
“What the—” Dean’s fingertips floated over the deep green needles.   
“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted his boyfriend, startling him. Dean spun on his heels and watched as the angel approached him. “I just finished decorating the room. I was about to move on to the library.”  
Dean snickered as his eyes captured Cas’ blue gaze. “I think this room has enough decorations for the rest of the bunker,” he joked. But, Dean’s smile quickly vanished as he watched Castiel lower his head. “Cas?”  
Cas let out a long breath. “I thought you wanted a real Christmas.”  
“I do!” Dean gripped the angel’s shoulder. “Cas, what I mean is, this room is very well decorated. I don’t think any other room could compare to the amazing job you did in here.” Dean bit his lip, secretly wondering if the lights in the room were going to trip the possibly ancient fuses in the bunker.   
“I know I went a little bit overboard, but I wanted this to be special.” Cas turned towards the tree. “I have something for you.” He reached out a touched a round, blue ornament with a photo in the center. Dean looked closely, studying the piece. The photo was of the two of them, taken by Sam a few months back. It was when the three of them found themselves on a vampire case in Seattle. Dean and Cas posed, standing closely, in front of the Space Needle. It was one of Dean’s favorite photos to date.  
As Dean studied the ornament further, he saw that the top of the frame read Our First Christmas. Sure, it was really their first Christmas, but it was their first Christmas together. And that obviously meant something.  
“It’s really great, Cas. I love it.” Dean took Cas’ hand in his and squeezed it, smiling.   
“I knew you would.” Cas let out a sigh, then pulled away and headed for the couch. Dean followed him and took a seat beside the angel.   
After a few minutes, Dean leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Thank you for all of this, Cas. Thank you for giving me a real Christmas.” Cas just smiled, keeping his eyes forward as he studied his creation.  
“Of course, Dean. I thought we should create some traditions of our own.” Cas finally turned to Dean, who sat up slowly. Their eyes locked as Dean focused on Cas’ words. Traditions of our own. Those words alone made his heart flutter.   
Dean’s hand covered Cas’. “I like that idea, Cas. I like it a lot.” Dean leaned in and pressed a light, sweet kiss on Cas’ lips. Then, he turned back to the lights. This is exactly what he wanted his Christmas to be. He wanted to enjoy the spirit of the holidays, even if that meant multi-colored lights and flashy decorations. Hell, he would even sing Christmas carols if it meant seeing the love of his life smile.   
But, for now, he just wanted to sit there with Cas and enjoy the hum of the lights around them, and bathe in the love flowing from the man beside him.


End file.
